Crutches
by Christy C
Summary: Dawn is annoyed when she hurts herself and has to use a cruth. Luckily, Paul helps her think of other uses for a crutch and she is in a much better mood. Oneshot. Ikarishipping.


_**A/N: I got alot of comments of how cliche my last ikarishipping drabble fic, The Benefit of Mistletoe, was, and guess what, I don't care! If those people were stupid enough to click on it, even after the major cliche warning right in the summary, then that's their problem, I don't care! But, even so, here is another fic, one that is definitely not cliche. I have never heard of any fic like my following one. And yes, even though I said the reviews don't bother me, I am aware that I am ranting, lol. Sorry! Ignore it if you actually read my other fic and didn't care, or at least, were aware, that it was a cliche.**_

Dawn had fallen, twisting her ankle in the process. It hurt horribly at the time and she could barely walk on it. After limping to the Nurse Joy of the current Pokemon center they were staying in, she was informed that she would have to wear crutches for a week and get a cast if it wasn't healed by that point. Well, let's just say Dawn definitely wasn't too happy about this little piece of information. She had to miss a contest. Brock and Ash had been avoiding her and her bad attitude like she was a plague. Dawn had now hobbled out to a sandy beach hill, nearly sliding down it again when she tripped over her own crutch, but managing to regain her balance in time. The beach was in Sunnyshore, one of the final destinations in Ash's badge collecting expedition, he had lost the first match yesterday, and had a rematch tomorrow though. The beach itself was isolated, as if it's normal patrons knew Dawn and her foul mood were coming. Plopping down on the sand and putting her crutches to the side, Dawn started muttering angrily to herself.

"Stupid crutches, hurt my arms, stupid clumsiness, hurt my foot..." she grumbled on, completly oblivious to the boy behind her, shaking his head. Dawn finally shut up and crossed her arms, pouting sullenly.

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, right?" the boy behind her commented dryly. Dawn's head snapped around to the boy and she glared darkly at him.

"Oh look, it's jerk of the century!" she growled at him. Paul smirked.

"I'm actually in an okay mood, got all eight badges now." Paul boasted,"You're the one who's acting like a bitch." he shrugged indifferently. Dawn gasped.

"Take it back!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. He eyed her.

"Yes, like I'm going to be afraid of Hobbles Alot." he taunted. Dawn growled lowly again, and grabbed one of her crutches, nonchalantly.

"Wanna run that by me again?" she asked.

"What, you deaf too?" he asked, smirking. He loved taunting her, obviously. Dawn whipped the crutch around, managing to just hit his shin. He gasped in surprise and fell to a knee, holding his shin with his hands.

"Ow." he growled, now copying her. Dawn started to giggle, getting in a better mood at his glare for some reason.

"Maybe there is a good use for these stupid things." she grinned, using that as an explanation. Paul continued to glare at her, until he started to smirk, slowly standing. Dawn automatically stood in alarm as he came towards her with a predatory look in his eye. Unfortunately, she had crutches and by the time she managed to stand, he was already half a foot away from her. She leaned heavily on her left crutch, the side her sprained ankle was on. She watched him warily as he paused.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, cautiously. Paul's smirk widened, looking a bit victorious now.

"I can think of another use for your crutches." Paul explained. Dawn brightened, she must have just been imagining the predatory glint. But, as she opened her mouth to ask what it was, all that came out was a scream, as Paul snatched her crutch out from under her, swiping it cleanly away. She started to fall backward, but shifted her weight forward so she would hit Paul, it was his fault she was falling, after all, might as well take him down with her. But, he didn't fall, he caught her, arms wrapping around her waist. She stuttered incoherently, blush heating up her face, as his smirk widened even more.

"What's the other use?" she asked lightly.

"This." Paul murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, and she automatically dropped her remaining crutch, leaning all her weight on Paul now. He leaned back, but didn't stumble, and Dawn finally shut her eyes and returned the kiss, slipping her arms around his neck and weaving her fingers throughout his hair. As they broke for air, Dawn stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"I figured you needed a pick me up." he explained, smirk once again returning. Dawn tilted her head, then nodded.

"True." she mirrored his smirk, before kissing him again.

Yeah, Brock and Ash were quite astonished by the amazingly wonderful change of mood that Dawn exhibited.

_**A/N: LOL! I'm sooo sorry, that last line just had to fit in there. P.S. Thank you for the person who thought my writing was that of a five year old's, I was laughing my head off with my friends when I read that. You don't like it, Flame the story, not the author. P.S.S I consider drabbles, fics that are less that 1000 words.**_


End file.
